Untitled
by Bloodangel295
Summary: Its from Lulu's POV. I can't tell you much more though.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Final Fantasy X.  
  
'Why do you do this to me? Why? Why can you not look at me the way you look at Yuna? I long for you to say those three little words to me like you do to her every five minutes. Tidus, why do you hate me? Why do you insist on tormenting me? Why could I not be Yuna? Why, God? Why?! Tidus, I love you, and I wish that you could return those words. But, you can't, you love Yuna. You will never love me, never, not even if Yuna dies, not even if we're the last two people in Spira! I hate my life, why did you drive me to this, Tidus? I loved you so much, how can you not love me back? I hate myself for this, but this is the only way that I will be able to rest in peace from my everlasting thoughts of you and loving you. As I pick up this razor blade and slit my wrist, I think I know what will happen when someone finds me. Kimahri will find me, then he'll call Wakka, then everyone else will come running over, and you and Yuna will find out from Wakka about me. Yuna will cry and you will comfort her and not give a second thought about me. Then, when Yuna has her baby, no one will wish that I was there. That's right, I have you people figured out. There, I did it. I slit my wrist. I remember suddenly that someone told me that hot water makes the blood run faster.' I walk into the bathroom and turn on the hot water then place my wrists underneath it. 'You drove me to this! Tidus you did this to me!' I start to feel dizzy and lightheaded. 'It won't be long now. I already feel myself slipping away. I'm too dizzy to think anym.. 


	2. Tidus's POV

Tidus's POV  
  
I feel something.something really bad coming from Lulu's hut. Something may be wrong, but I really don't wanna spoil this moment with Yuna. I just wanna sit here with her in my arms forever, and never have to move, not even once. I remember when I first met her. I had no clue what was going on. Wakka tried to explain on the way to the temple, but I still didn't get it. It was all Greek to me.then when I saw Yuna stumble down the steps, everything else blurred. I could only see her. I couldn't see Wakka, Kimarhi, or Lulu even! Surprising, I never thought that Lulu liked me much, I kind of think she hated me back then. But, as time went on, and the Pilgrimage continued, I knew that Lulu started to really believe that I came from Zanarkand. She just stopped being so cold to me after the Pilgrimage ended, she was really, really nice to me actually...' Yuna cuts into my thoughts, "Maybe..we should go check on Lulu, I really have a bad feeling about this day. Like something really bad is gonna happen.you know?" I smile at her, "Yes, I know. If you want to, we can go check on her." We both get up and walk down the beach to the hut that was back a little way from the water. She didn't really like the water all that much, I never knew why.  
When we arrived, everything just.stopped. Everything stood still. Yuna started screaming and people started running over to us, trying to see what was going on. Finally, after about ten minutes, the ambulance came and took the body away. I just couldn't really get over it...lulu was dead, and I couldn't believe it. Why did she do it? How could she of? She knew that Yuna was due any day now, and she was so excited. She would come see Yuna everyday and tell her how ecstatic she was that she was pregnant. I don't understand.  
"Tidus! Tidus! The baby, I think there's something wrong!" Yuna screamed in pain as she fell to the ground on her behind. I helped her up and took her to the ambulance, they called another and it arrived in less than five minutes to pick up Yuna.  
The next day, I sat in the waiting room. I just didn't wanna go into the maternity ward. It just symbolized too much that went on the night before. I remember all the wires that they hooked Yuna up to when we got here. They put her in bed and she gave birth to the baby...it was still born. The doctor said that the shock of finding Lulu dead put the baby in stress, and when Yuna fell, it shook the baby's brain and caused it more stress, causing it to have somewhat of a heart attack. I just can't believe that all of this has happened. I just, can't. I should go check on Yuna, to make sure she's all right, but, can't bring myself to go in there, where the baby...No..I have to, I have to be strong..  
As I walk in, Yuna's sitting on the bed crying. I walk over to her and put my arms around her. I never wanted this to happen, and its all because of Lulu...Why, Lulu? Why? 


	3. Yuna's POV

Yuna's POV

'I love being with Tidus, just not here. I don't like the ocean, but, that's basically all of Spira, the beach, and the water. Well, I guess I will just have to get used to it. All day I've been scared for Lulu. Something isn't right, something serious. I have a feeling something is going to happen. I think Tidus feels it to. Lulu seemed so down when I told her I was pregnant and Tidus was the father. She seemed…hurt. Maybe-no, she couldn't love him. Well, maybe we should just go check on her.' "Maybe...we should go check on Lulu; I really have a bad feeling about this day. Like something really bad is going to happen. You know?" he smiles and agrees.

'When we got there, everything went so fast. First, I saw the blood, there was blood everywhere. Then, I saw why. She was just laying there, I wanted to cry, but, nothing would come. That's when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I knew it was the baby, there was something really wrong. The last thing I remember was falling down, and then I woke up here, in the hospital giving birth. The moment that they told me that my baby was still born, I passed out again. The next thing I see is the cold white walls of a recovery room. I sat up and remembered what happened, then began to cry. I guess it was that final jolt of reality and how cruel it could be to get me to cry. Maybe it was just that I always keep things inside, like when I'm sad. But, I couldn't pin it up inside of me any longer, it just all came out, like a tsunami. Tidus walked in after that and put his arms around me. We stayed like that for hours. Then, we came back home.

I look at the baby's things now and I can't convince myself to throw them out. I think that there is some part of my brain telling me to try to have another, but I'm not sure that's possible. The doctors told me that I might not be able to have children, that my ovaries and uterus were damaged. I don't know how I'm going to tell Tidus. Lulu would have understood. God, I miss her so much. She was my sister and my best girl friend. I don't know what I'm going to do with out her.'


End file.
